When She's Fall in Love
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: "Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui perasaannya jika ia diam begitu saja? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu isi pikirannya." Haruko bingung dengan kejelasan hubungannya dengan Erufia, apakah Erufia mencintainya atau tidak? Fem!Haru x Fem!Eru fic for HaruEru Day, shoujo-ai inside.


**Disclamer: Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise**

**Fic yang didedikasikan untuk HaruEru Day yang jatuh pada tanggal 11 Januari kemarin, karena banyak tugas jadi agak telat mempublikasikan fiksi ini. Cerita ini mengandung unsur shoujo-ai karena Fem!Haru (Haruko) x Fem!Eru (Erufia) dan saya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.**

* * *

><p><strong>When She's Fall in Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Tokishima Haruko merasa bingung, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Erufia bersikap dingin kepadanya. Bukankah mereka ini adalah pasangan kekasih? Atau hanya Haruko saja yang berpikiran seperti itu dan nyatanya Erufia tidak menganggap Haruko sebagai kekasihnya? Memikirkan hal itu membuat gadis berambut cokelat pendek ini merasa gelisah.<p>

"Huwaa, bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui perasaannya jika ia diam begitu saja? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu isi pikirannya." pekik Haruko cukup kencang dan sesekali ia mendapatkan tatapan heran dari teman-teman sekelasnya dan sang gadis hanya cengar-cengir saja.

Tokishima Haruko, seorang siswi kelas dua yang bersekolah di Sakimori High School, sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus putri dimana menjunjung tinggi pendidikan moral bagi para siswinya sehingga bisa saja menemukan sosok gadis idaman para lelaki di sekolah ini termasuk Haruko. Haruko adalah gadis yang biasa saja tapi ia cukup populer di kalangan teman-temannya karena ia bersifat ramah dan supel terhadap siapapun sehingga ia memiliki banyak teman. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa preferensinya berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis.

Iya, Haruko menyukai sesama gadis.

Apakah itu adalah keanehan? Haruko sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan ia berani mengambil langkah untuk mendekati gadis paling cantik di sekolah yaitu Erufia Karlstein. Erufia dicap sebagai nona atau _yamato nadeshiko _Sakimori High School karena kecantikannya juga sifatnya yang tegas dan pembawaan yang dewasa.

Kenapa kedua gadis yang berbeda sifatnya ini bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih? Sampai sekarang Haruko juga merasa hal itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Ia dan Erufia adalah dua pribadi yang jauh berbeda, ketika Haruko adalah gadis yang periang sedangkan Erufia adalah gadis yang pendiam. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa keduanya menjalin hubungan terlarang ini.

Jangan sampai ada yang tahu.

'Aku akan memastikan perasaannya.' batin Haruko yang melirik ke arah kursi Erufia.

Mereka berdua memang satu kelas sejak menduduki kelas dua dan duduk bersebelahan, tetapi Erufia jarang sekali berada di kelas karena sang gadis lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan sekolah untuk membaca banyak buku. Bagi Haruko perpustakaan itu adalah tempat yang sangat jarang ia kunjungi, tapi demi menemui Erufia ia rela melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat itu.

Tidak lama Haruko sampai di perpustakaan dan ketika ia masuk ke dalam ia langsung menemukan sosok sang gadis yang dicarinya, sosok gadis berambut perak panjang sepunggung itu sangat khas di mata Haruko. Sang gadis tampak asyik dengan buku yang dibacanya, Haruko berjalan perlahan mendekati Erufia dan duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

"Erufia, buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Haruko.

Erufia tampak tidak menghiraukan Haruko dan gadis berambut cokelat ini menghela napas, ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini jika Erufia terlalu asyik membaca buku. Ia berdehem cukup keras agar Erufia mendengarnya dan tampaknya usahanya berhasil. Erufia menutup buku yang dibacanya dan manik ungunya menatap lurus ke arah manik biru sang gadis berambut cokelat.

"Kenapa kau berada disini, Tokishima Haruko?"

"Apakah salah jika aku menemuimu disini? Ini adalah tempat umum dan kurasa aku juga bisa berkunjung ke tempat ini."

"Baik, lalu aku ingin tahu apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Seperti biasa Erufia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi, terkadang Haruko sendiri bingung bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi Erufia. Ia melirik ke arah sang gadis dan menundukkan wajahnya, Erufia tetap menanti apa yang akan Haruko bicarakan dan ia tetap saja menatap sang gadis.

"Ba─bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Wajah Haruko langsung memerah ketika menanyakan hal itu kepada Erufia, sang gadis berambut perak hanya terdiam dan menatap datar ke arah Haruko. Ia bisa melihat sang gadis berambut cokelat tampak malu dan tetap menundukkan wajahnya, sesekali ia memperhatikan kondisi perpustakaan yang cukup sepi karena sebagian besar murid berada di dalam kelas dan menunggu guru mereka untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Apa maksudmu, Tokishima Haruko?"

"Iya, aku ingin tahu apakah kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu atau bukan. Kau tetap bersikap biasa saja padaku, tidak ada bedanya dengan saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Padahal aku ingin melihat sisi dirimu yang lain."

"Kita baru saja menjadi teman sekelas sejak kelas dua ini sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu kita duduk bersebelahan dan tiga hari yang lalu kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Apa yang kau harapkan dariku yang merasa cara pendekatanmu terlalu tergesa-gesa? Kesimpulanku adalah kau terlalu naif."

Haruko terdiam mendengar ucapan itu dan hanya tersenyum-senyum saja untuk menutupi rasa malunya, semua yang diucapkan Erufia itu memang benar adanya dan ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Ia memang merasa sedikit terburu-buru untuk mendapatkan Erufia, tapi inilah cara Haruko. Ia tidak ingin Erufia direbut oleh orang lain. Erufia menghela napas dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eru─"

"Gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir dan cari tahu alasan aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku, Tokishima Haruko."

Erufia langsung meninggalkan Haruko begitu saja dan sang gadis berambut cokelat tampak bingung dibuatnya. Ia langsung memikirkan ucapan sang gadis dan wajahnya tampak pucat, permasalahannya adalah satu yaitu apa alasan Erufia menerimanya menjadi kekasih. Haruko sama sekali tidak tahu.

'Ini sulit sekali!' teriak Haruko dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Alasan kenapa kau dan Erufia menjadi pasangan kekasih? Mana kutahu." ujar Shoko langsung dan memakan bekal buatannya.<p>

"Hee~ tapi kau 'kan mengenalku Shoko-chan, mungkin saja kau tahu alasannya." gumam Haruko dengan wajah penasaran.

"Itu 'kan perasaan Erufia, mana mungkin aku mengetahuinya. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya?"

"Justru ia membalikkan pertanyaan itu padaku dan memintaku untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia mau menerimaku."

Shoko terdiam dan sesekali melirik Haruko, gadis ini adalah sahabat baik Haruko dan ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubungan Haruko dengan Erufia. Saat pertama kali ia mendengarnya tentu saja ia merasa sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka sahabatnya mengambil jalan yang berbeda, tapi ia sendiri tidak melarang temannya karena itu adalah keputusan Haruko sendiri. Sebagai sahabat ia ingin mendukung langkah Haruko.

"Padahal aku dan Erufia itu berbeda jauh, tapi jika dipikirkan kembali aku juga bingung kenapa ia mau menerimaku." gumam Haruko yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Coba saja kau ingat awal kalian bertemu, menurutku itu bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan."

Haruko hanya tertawa pelan saja, tentu ia ingat bagaimana awal ia bertemu dengan Erufia. Kenangan itu bagai terjadi kemarin sehingga terekam dengan jelas di benak Haruko, jika mengingat hal itu rasanya ia ingin tertawa.

.

.

.

Saat itu Haruko masih murid kelas satu di Sakimori High School dan ia mengecek peringkat nilai semester satu dan melihat nama Erufia menduduki peringkat paling atas, gadis bernama Erufia itu selalu dibicarakan di kelasnya dan dianggap sebagai nona sempurna. Haruko yang tampak cuek dengan hal seperti itu dengan lantangnya mengatakan akan mengalahkan nilai Erufia, padahal nilainya saja tidak begitu tinggi. Erufia yang mendengar itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit merendahkan dan meninggalkannya.

'Sial, aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah meremehkanku.' batin Haruko.

Haruko berusaha untuk meraih nilai yang bagus untuk bisa mengalahkan nilai Erufia, tapi apalah daya dirinya yang tidak diberkahi kemampuan akademis yang lebih. Haruko hanya bisa meraih peringkat keenam dan ia merasa masih jauh dengan Erufia yang tetap pada peringkat satu.

"Tampaknya kau masih harus banyak belajar, Tokishima Haruko."

"Eh? Kau!"

Haruko terkejut ketika melihat sosok Erufia berada disampingnya dan mengatakan hal itu padanya, ia kembali merasa kesal terhadap sang gadis. Haruko langsung menunjuk ke arah wajah Erufia dan menantang sang gadis.

"Bagaimana dalam bidang olahraga? Nilaimu tidak begitu bagus bukan?"

"Asal kau bisa mengolah pergerakan tubuhmu untuk membela diri kau sudah merasa aman dari ancaman para lelaki, aku tahu kau sangat ahli dalam hal itu. Tapi apakah kau seahli diriku?"

Haruko terkejut mendengar ucapan Erufia dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika gadis berambut perak itu mendekatinya lalu mengambil tangannya dan mengunci pergerakannya sehingga Haruko sulit untuk bergerak. Sosok keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman dan beberapa orang mulai membicarakan mereka, Haruko meringis merasakan tangannya yang kesakitan dan Erufia hanya tersenyum.

"Kau lebih banyak bicara daripada bertindak ya? Aku tidak suka gadis seperti itu."

"Berisik sekali! Aku juga tidak menyukai gadis yang merasa tahu segalanya sepertimu!"

Erufia tersenyum mendengar ucapan Haruko dan melepaskan kuncian di tangan sang gadis berambut cokelat lalu ia menatap sang gadis dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Haruko merasa kesal jika Erufia bersikap seenaknya terhadap dirinya dan ia berusaha untuk mengalahkan sang gadis suatu hari nanti, ia ingin melihat wajah kecewa Erufia seperti apa rupanya.

Dan nyatanya takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka saat mereka menginjak kelas dua, mereka menjadi teman sekelas dan selalu heboh karena meributkan banyak hal. Lebih banyak Haruko yang berkoar-koar sedangkan Erufia selalu menanggapi semuanya dengan santai.

Haruko masih saja merasa kesal dengan Erufia tapi semuanya berubah ketika ia mengunjungi perpustakaan dan melihat sosok Erufia sedang membaca buku di sudut perpustakaan, jendela yang berada disampingnya terbuka sedikit sehingga angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan menerbangkan rambut perak sang gadis. Sosok Erufia saat itu terlihat cantik dan menggetarkan hati Haruko.

'Apa ini? Perasaan apa yang kurasakan?' batin Haruko.

Apakah Haruko jatuh cinta padanya? Ia tidak mengerti tapi sejak melihat sosok Erufia yang tenang ketika membaca buku ia menjadi lebih sering memperhatikan sang gadis dengan cara pandang yang berbeda sehingg perasaan cinta semakin tumbuh.

Aneh memang tapi inilah cara Haruko mencintai Erufia.

Dan ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya pun ia terkejut karena Erufia langsung menerimanya tanpa melakukan penolakan. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan Erufia sehingga menerima dirinya? Haruko juga tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Iya, memang bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan." gumam Haruko.

"Kurasa ia memiliki alasannya tersendiri, jika tidak untuk apa ia menerimamu?" timpal Shoko langsung. "Ah, aku mendengar dari teman-teman kita bahwa Erufia dekat dengan seorang lelaki dari sekolah khusus putra di sebelah. Banyak gosip beredar mereka adalah pasangan kekasih."

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Haruko terdiam, rasa sakit di dadanya sulit untuk dijelaskan. Wajar jika ia mendengar berita seperti itu, wajar saja. Erufia adalah gadis yang populer di sekolah dan tentu semua orang menganggap sang gadis tidak memiliki seorang kekasih dan ketika Erufia berdekatan dengan seorang lelaki maka berita bahwa mereka adalah pasangan pun menyebar.

"Begitu..."

"Haruko. Menurutku kau harus segera bertanya padanya tentang hubungan kalian dan memastikan kebenaran berita itu, bukankah kau adalah kekasihnya?"

"Iya, kurasa aku harus segera menanyakan hal itu padanya."

* * *

><p>Jam pulang sekolah tiba dan Haruko ingin mengajak Erufia pulang bersama tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok sang gadis, sepertinya Erufia langsung keluar kelas begitu terdengar bunyi bel tanda pelajaran berakhir. Haruko menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri, tapi ia bingung ketika beberapa temannya berhenti dan tampak berbisik.<p>

Tentu saja rasa penasaran pun menggelitik hati Haruko, ia mendekati teman-temannya itu dan mencari tahu kira-kira apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Mereka membicarakan Erufia dan seorang lelaki yang berada disampingnya, lelaki berambut perak sebahu itu memang cukup tampan dan mereka tampak cocok jika berdampingan.

'Dia?' batin Haruko.

"Dia adalah A-Drei bukan? Pasti dia itu kekasihnya Erufia."

"Mereka tampak cocok sekali bukan? Aku merasa iri dengannya, sudah Erufia adalah gadis cantik dan juga ia memiliki kekasih tampan seperti A-Drei. Hidupnya terasa mudah ya."

Lagi-lagi rasa sakit di dada kembali Haruko rasakan.

Kenapa ia harus merasakan hal ini dan melihat pemandangan seperti itu di hadapannya, ia merasa sangat kesal. Tentu saja ia khawatir jika Erufia benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Padahal ia...

Padahal ia mencintai Erufia.

Langsung saja Haruko berjalan mendekati keduanya dan keduanya terkejut melihat Haruko. Erufia langsung menatap ke arah Haruko dan terkejut ketika tangan gadis berambut cokelat langsung menggenggam tangannya dan menatap A-Drei dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maaf, Erufia itu adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya begitu saja dariku, permisi."

Haruko langsung menarik tangan Erufia dan meninggalkan A-Drei begitu saja, Erufia terkejut ketika Haruko mengatakan hal itu di depan sang pemuda dan mengikuti kemana arah langkah Haruko.

"Hei, Tokishima Haruko berhenti. Kubilang berhenti!" seru Erufia.

"Tidak. Kau pasti akan memilih orang sepertinya dibandingkan aku, apalah aku ini di matamu? Hanya seseorang yang mengganggu saja, daripada aku kehilanganmu lebih baik aku mencurimu darinya." ujar Haruko.

"Kubilang berhenti."

Erufia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Haruko dan gadis berambut cokelat terdiam melihatnya, pandangan kedua gadis ini saling bertemu tapi masing-masing dari mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan. Erufia menghela napas dan menatap Haruko dengan pandangan datar.

"Jadi kau membawaku pergi dari A-Drei karena kau mengira aku akan memilih A-Drei dibandingkan dirimu?" tanya Erufia dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Haruko. "Maka dari itu kubilang kau naif, Tokishima Haruko. Kau tidak bisa membaca situasi dan menyimpulkan segalanya sendiri, kau terlalu terpengaruh dengan lingkunganmu dan tidak melihat dengan jelas."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah banyak berita beredar bahwa kau dan dia adalah pasangan kekasih. Apakah aku tidak dianggap olehmu?"

Haruko menundukkan wajahnya dan berusaha menahan emosinya, tentu saja ia merasa kesal sekaligus sedih. Meski Haruko adalah anak yang periang tapi tentu ia membutuhkan keberanian ekstra untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Erufia, ia tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya begitu saja karena ia menyukai seorang gadis. Lain ceritanya jika ia menyukai seorang pemuda, mungkin semuanya akan terlihat normal.

"Kau percaya begitu saja dengan berita seperti itu? Dasar naif."

"Tapi Erufia, jika kau tidak mengatakan dengan jelas perasaanmu padaku... Aku jadi tidak mengerti, tolong jangan membuatku bingung."

Erufia memperhatikan wajah Haruko yang memerah dan ia tersenyum, sebuah sentuhan ringan di pipi dan kecupan singkat di bibir Haruko merupakan jawaban Erufia atas pertanyaan Haruko selama ini. Haruko seakan-akan tidak sadar apa yang terjadi padanya dan masih terdiam, ia menyentuh pelan bibirnya yang terasa hangat karena kecupan Erufia dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Jika aku tidak mencintaimu untuk apa aku menciummu? Jika aku tidak mencintaimu untuk apa aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku? Semua kulakukan karena aku juga mencintaimu sejak dulu."

"Eh? Kenapa? Lalu pemuda itu?"

"A-Drei? Sudah berkali-kali aku menolaknya dan kami tetap menjadi teman, tapi berita seperti itu tetap saja menyebar dan kami memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau mencintaiku? Aku tidak menemukan jawabannya."

"Jawabannya mudah, yaitu─"

Erufia langsung mendekati Haruko dan berbisik di telinganya, wajah Haruko langsung saja memerah dan Erufia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Haruko. Haruko masih dengan wajah memerah berusaha menyusul Erufia dan menarik tangan sang gadis lalu mencium bibirnya begitu saja, ciuman singkat memang tapi terasa manis bagi mereka.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Erufia."

"Coba saja, Tokishima Haruko."

Keduanya berjalan bersama dan sesekali tersenyum, bukankah jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan? Tidak masalah siapa orang yang kau sukai, asalkan bisa bersama dengannya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Haruko terdiam dan mengingat ucapan yang Erufia katakan tadi ketika ia bertanyan tentang perasaannya.

"_Jawabannya mudah, yaitu karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dari awal kita bertemu dan aku berpikir untuk menakhlukan dirimu dengan caraku sendiri."_

'Dasar gadis yang menyebalkan.' batin Haruko yang tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri? Hentikan senyuman bodohmu, Tokishima Haruko." ujar Erufia langsung.

"Hei! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali." pekik Haruko.

"Jika aku menyebalkan dimatamu pun aku tidak keberatan."

"Sesukamu saja."

Bukankah jatuh cinta itu mudah? Sama seperti kedua gadis ini yang saling jatuh cinta? Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mendekati pasangan dan berharap bisa menakhlukan pasangannya. Hal yang cukup sulit ya?

**Tamat**

**A/N: Halo semua, kembali lagi dengan Yami-chan. Kali ini saya mencoba hal baru yaitu menulis fic shoujo-ai di fandom Valvrave dan mencoba menulis HaruEru. Tapi entah kenapa di cerita ini tetap kembali pada jalur penulisan saya menjadi EruHaru, mungkin karena belum terbiasa. Untuk shoujo-ai, aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika mereka harus berganti posisi karena untuk shoujo-ai semuanya terasa manis. Memang agak telat sumbangan untuk HaruEru Day karena disibukkan dengan tugas, tapi saya merasa senang bisa membuat cerita ini. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca cerita ini dan sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya.**


End file.
